


Trust and Love

by Lulu_Horan



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [4]
Category: One Direction (Band
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheesiness, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, blowjob, dont hate me, its really stupid, that's literally it - Freeform, why did i post this oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THAT WAS SO BAD IM SO SORRY</p></blockquote>





	Trust and Love

"Holy Nando's! Justin? Justin Bieber?" Niall stared at him with wide eyes, completely starstruck. "Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening!"

Justin merely chuckled at the overexcited Irishman. "Hi there!" he waved.

"Hi!" Niall squealed. "Oh my god, I have all of your albums! I'm your biggest fan!"

"A boy Belieber? That's hot," he winked.

"YOU'RE hot! I mean, um, hi, I'm Niall," he blushed, sticking out his hand. "It's an honor to meet you."

Justin laughed before shaking his hand. "Hi, Niall. I'm Justin...but I guess you already knew that. Okay, that was stupid."

The blonde gave him an adoring smile. "It wasn't stupid at all."

"Well, um...listen, would you like to go get something to eat? It's on me. You seem like a nice guy."

Ni's blue eyes widened. "Justin Bieber wants to buy me food?" He screamed again before clearing his throat. "I mean, I eat a lot." He slapped his palm to his forehead. "Why am I so awkward?"

The Canadian laughed again. "It's fine, Niall. You can choose where to go." He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"Uh, Nando's is fine," he answered, trying not to stare.

"Nando's it is then! I think I saw one a few blocks that way," he pointed. "Come on."

"So um...what brings you to London?"

"I just needed a break from all the drama in the US, I guess. All the lies I have to cover-"

"Lies? What do you mean?"

Justin's eyes widened as he understood what he just said. "Um...nothing."

"You can tell me, you know. I wouldn't say anything. I'm good with secrets. I have a few of my own," he mumbled.

"Okay. Honestly...I don't like girls." He blushed, looking at the ground in front of him.

"Really? Neither do I...I won't tell anyone, though."

"You don't? And thanks."

"Nah, and no problem. Oh, we're here." He pulled the door open. "After you."

"Thank you." He walked inside and waited. "What do you want?"

"Chicken and potatoes!" Niall licked his lips. "Do you know what you want?"

"I've never been here before."

"In that case, I recommend the steak."

"I guess I'll take that, then." Justin walked to the counter to order, Niall staring after him. He still couldn't believe his luck. Maybe he could take it just a bit farther...

"Do you want to eat here, Justin?" he asked, joining him. "If not, we can...um...go to my flat?" He looked at the floor shyly, waiting for rejection.

"Let's go to your flat, eh? Before I get recognized? I don't really want to be mobbed by screaming girls right now."

"I agree. I'm um...actually kinda...scared...of crowds..."

"Just take my hand if it's too much."

Niall grinned. "As inviting as that sounds, you don't really want to be caught holding hands with a lad. Bad publicity," he winked.

"Then let's hurry to your place."

Niall swallowed. Was he really flirting back? "If you insist." He picked up the food as their order was called out. He opened the door. "After you, my good sir."

"Such a gentleman," he smiled, walking into the sunlight.

"I could be your gentleman," Ni sang, following him outside, "anything you want." He couldn't help but to grin cheekily, hoping he wasn't pushing it.

Besides a smirk, Justin ignored the comment. "So why are you in London? You don't sound English."

"I'm from Ireland, but I moved here a few years ago. I'm just visiting some of me mates."

"On that count, tell me about your life."

"Not much to say, really. But I'm glad I moved from Mullingar." He bit his lip against the tears welling in his eyes.

Justin stopped walking and pulled the blonde into his arms. "You want to talk about it?"

Niall leaned into the embrace, breathing in his scent. "Not really. It wasn't a good time for me. But maybe we should catch a cab. I don't exactly live close."

"Lead the way, Nialler."

His breath caught in his throat. "Nialler?" He looked up with shining eyes. "You gave me a nickname? Am I dreaming?" He pinched himself. "OW!"

"Don't hurt yourself! I'll stop if you don't like it!"

"What? No, I love it! I mean...it's kinda cool. OI, TAXI!" He waved the car down and opened the door. The boys got in and sat comfortably.

"How long is the ride?"

Niall gave the driver his address. "Maybe about ten minutes." Justin nodded and looked out his window. The blonde let his eyes rake over him, really taking him in. He looked even hotter in person, his short brown hair slightly quiffed, the tanned skin of his face lightly freckled, and the plump pouty lips just the right shade of pink. "You're so beautiful," he whispered before he could stop it.

Justin turned. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, heh. So, how are you liking London so far?"

"I like it a lot," he smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that! I would hate for such a legend to come to London and not like it because you know, that would suck and people probably wouldn't like it as much anymore, even though the queen lives here-" Niall rambled on.

"Calm down, Ni. It probably would suck if I hadn't met you."

He blushed. "Ah, g'wan. You probably say that to everyone."

"Only if you're Irish and sitting next to me right now."

"You're really too much. Oh, we're here." The car pulled to a stop and Niall payed before hopping out, wishing the driver a good day.

"Nice place," Justin said as they approached the door.

"Thanks! I'm sure you've seen better though." The lock clicked open. "Well, come in, make yourself comfortable."

"Niall, you seem a little off guard. You okay?"

He jumped slightly. "What? Yeah, I'm fine, no worries. Um, here's your food." He held out the platter.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah, just really hungry, haha. Need a fork?" He ran into the kitchen. "You probably need a knife too, eh?"

"Niall? Calm down, you don't need to stress around me." He wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy.

His breath hitched as he hugged back. "Well, I um...okay."

"See? That wasn't too bad." Justin pulled away and smiled.

Niall let go reluctantly. "No, it wasn't. Well, I'm starving. What about you?"

"Is it just me, or do you talk about food a lot?"

"What do you mean? It's...we haven't eaten yet...I just...sorry." He looked down.

"Niall! You're stressing again. I was kidding." He hugged Ni tightly and whispered in his ear. "Calm down, Nialler."

He trembled at the intimacy. "Um...s-sorry. It's not everyday that I eat dinner with an international pop star, you know?"

"I'm just a boy. I haven't done anything special." He let go and stared at the floor. "And I'm not even happy."

"You're my idol, so you're pretty special to me. But why aren't you happy?"

"Ni, look at me. I'm a star with millions of screaming fangirls, and I don't anyone to help me through it. I just need someone to trust and love."

"Hey, you can trust me." Brown eyes lifted to meet blue. "And I do love you, probably more than I should."

"What do you mean?"

His eyes widened in panic. "Oh, nothing. Let's eat now, yeah?"

"Niall." He stepped closer, their faces inches apart.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking right now?"

His stomach growled loudly and he laughed. "Sorry I'm so awkward."

"Let's go eat, yeah?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He grabbed his food and sat on the couch. "Anything you want to watch?"

"I've actually never seen my own movie, and I have a feeling you have it."

He blushed tomato red. "Um...I...um...I do." He put the movie in and muttered "This is so embarrassing."

"Don't be. You're spending the day with your idol, right? So don't be embarrassed."

"But that's why it's embarrassing." The movie started and he sat, picking at his food.

"This movie's been out for like three years and I haven't watched it. Now that's embarrassing."

Niall laughed. "You're so cute!" He froze. "I mean...um...oh god." He covered his face with his hands, but Justin only smiled.

"Aw, is Nialler blushing?" He pulled Niall's hands from his face and looked into his eyes. "You're really cute too."

He blushed deeper. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are. And if you don't agree, I will tweet it." Justin pulled his phone from his pocket and shook it threateningly.

"But...your fans...what will they think? Please don't. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"You're cute when you're caring too much."

"Please stop saying that."

"Why?"

He avoided the brown eyes. "I...um...look, I don't know why you're saying that, but um...I just...GAH! I don't know!"

"Sorry if I upset you." He turned his attention back to the TV.

Niall sighed. "You didn't. I'm sorry. I'm just...sorry." He stuffed potatoes in his mouth.

"I was bullied in my old school for being openly bisexual. It was hard for me. And when they called me those things over and over...I believed it."

"I didn't know that." He took a big bite of chicken. "You shouldn't listen to what haters say because they're wrong. You're beautiful."

"So are you, Niall. You're the first person I've ever trusted this fast. I already love hanging out with you. Oh god...was that awkward? Sorry."

Ni looked up through his eyelashes. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, Ni, I do."

He put his food down and leaned close to the brunette. "Then can I try something?" Without waiting for an answer, he pressed his lips to Justin's pink ones. Justin deepened the kiss, blushing slightly. "Remember that the next time you get hate," Niall said, pulling away, inhaling more food and turning up the volume on the telly. It was a while before he noticed Justin staring. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He swallowed. "I just ruined everything, didn't I? Shitfuck!"

"Trust me, that's not it."

Niall paused the movie. "You can tell me. You said you wanted someone to trust. You can trust me." He waited patiently.

"Um..." Justin blushed, unable to find the words.

"Tell me, Justin."

"I guess...I um...want to kiss you again."

"What's stopping you then?" he winked.

The brun moved closer. "What if you don't want to?"

"Trust me, I want to." Pink met red lips and Justin pulled the leprechaun onto his lap. Niall's tongue darted out, exploring the other boy's mouth, rocking his hips slowly.

Justin pulled away, gasping for air. "Wow..." Niall trailed kisses down his neck, stopping to bite the smooth skin, leaving a purple bruise, making the boy under him moan. Ni's eyes widened as the delicious sound went straight to his pants and he pulled away grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"No, please keep going."

"Justin?" Ni asked, nibbling the pierced earlobe. "Can I make love to you?"

"Please," he breathed, turning his partner on even more.

"We should go to my room." He stood, pulling Justin with him. "Jump." The brun wrapped his arms and legs around Niall, pressing soft kisses to his face as he was carried up the stairs. He didn't let go, even as he was set on the bed. Niall returned his kisses passionately, grinding their growing erections together. "Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay. I'll be gentle." He pulled Justin's shirt off and attacked his chest with open-mouthed kisses, nibbling his nipples and toned torso. "I can't believe this is really happening," he said, stripping to his boxers before pulling off the offending pants.

"Me neither." Justin moaned as Ni palmed him through his boxers. "Niall, please..."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me so hard I can't stand."

Ni looked up at him, surprised. "Kinky for a virgin, but okay." He pulled the boxers off. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he huffed impatiently. Niall grinned and took his entire length in his mouth. Justin threw his head back, hitting the headboard, but he hardly felt it as he clutched at the sheets. "So good, Ni..." Niall hollowed his cheeks and hummed, bobbing his head up and down, making the boy under him moan and writhe.

He pulled away with a pop and pumped him slowly. "Does it feel good?"

"You feel extremely good, Niall." The blonde blushed, teasing the head of the cock in front of him with his tongue. "Feel good. And you look so beautiful."

"Stop it," he whispered, nipping at the inner thighs.

"But you do." He pulled the leprechaun up for a heated kiss.

"I can't wait anymore." Niall pulled the lube out from the nightstand and slicked his fingers. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Justin panted eagerly, spreading his legs.

"Okay, this is going to hurt." He slid the single digit in slowly. The younger boy whined at the foreign, painful intrusion. Ni pumped his finger slowly before adding the second one. "Try to relax." And he did, as the pain subsided, leaving a desire to be filled. Ni leaned down, taking his erection in his mouth, pumping his fingers faster. Justin gasped, his fingers weaving through blond hair, pulling slightly. Ni hummed and searched for his spot.

The younger boy moaned loudly as he found it. "Oh my god, Niall!" Ni sucked harder, probing his spot again. "Right there. So...good..." The fingers were pulled out and he whined at the loss.

"What? What is it?"

"I want you to fuck me. Now. I need you."

"Uhm...I don't have a condom..." he bit his lip.

"Niall. I need YOU." He pulled Ni in for another kiss.

The leprechaun moaned into the kiss and grabbed the lube. He pulled away to remove his boxers and coat his length thoroughly and lined up with his entrance. "Ready?"

"Yes." Justin squeezed his eyes shut.

"Justin, look at me." He waited for the brown eyes to look into his before pushing in slowly. "Is that okay?" He paused to let the younger boy adjust before pulling out and slowly pushing back in at a steady pace.

"Oh my god, Niall!" Tears fell at the new sensation.

Ni stopped worriedly. "Am I hurting you?"

"No. It feels so good. Keep going."

He thrust into the little hole slightly faster. "Oh god, you're so tight." He grabbed the slim hips, moving faster, hitting his spot. "Justin!"

"Oh my god, Niall! Faster," he panted, digging his fingernails into the older boy's back.

He sped up willingly, hitting the spot each time. "Fuck!"

"Niall!" he screamed. "I'm so close!"

"Come for me," Niall reached down, pumping his erection fast.

"Niaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall," he moaned, coming all over the Irish hand.

It only took a few more thrusts into the tight ring of muscles to send him over the edge. "Justin! Fuck!" He pulled out and collapsed next to his partner, licking the white liquid from his hand.

"Thank you, Nialler," Justin said, cuddling into him.

"For what?"

"Showing me what love is."

"Glad I could help," he laughed.

They spent the rest of the evening under the blankets, giggling, sighing and whispering to each other, eventually spooning and falling fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS SO BAD IM SO SORRY


End file.
